Sometimes, Popularity and Popularity Don't Belong Together
by daughterofwater22
Summary: Annabeth has been dating Luke since freshman year, but doesn't love him the way she used to. Now, she has her eyes set on a boy who some consider popular, but who doesn't consider himself popular, Percy Jackson, the rebel of popularity in Goode High. Annabeth intends to make him hers. Co author: titankin666
1. Chapter 1: Flashbacks and Fights

_**Sometimes, Popularity and Popularity Don't Belong Together**_

**Introduction: Annabeth has been dating Luke since freshman year, but doesn't love him the way she used to. Now, she has her eyes set on a boy who some consider popular, but who doesn't consider himself popular, Percy Jackson, the rebel of popularity in Goode High. Annabeth intends to make him hers.**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I have a whole bunch of new ideas for fanfictions, and I want to get started on them as soon as possible. So, I'll start with this one. I know I haven't been working on my other ones for a while, but it's not my fault. My family and my school are keeping me busy, and believe me when I say it really pisses me off. I'll try to find as much time for me to work on my fanfictions as I can. Here's the beginning of a new fanfiction.**

Annabeth's POV

Torture. That's the only word that can describe what is happening to me right now. It's torture because I'm at lunch right now, sitting with my boyfriend Luke Castellen. How is that you may ask, my boyfriend isn't what he used to be. When I first knew him, he was a nice and disent guy, but now, he nothing like that. Now, he's some sort of monster. He's always abusive to everyone, flirts with every girl he sees that he finds hot, and he hardly ever pays attention to me now. The only time he would pay attention to me in any way is when he's shoving his tongue in my mouth, literally. Thank the gods that's as far as he goes. He doesn't sexually abuse me, though I have a feeling that he may get to a point where he will. I always had some feelings for him when we were younger, but ever since he became the best football player in Goode High, he changed. He's not the Luke that I once knew and had a crush on. I suppose you're wondering why I don't just break up with him. It's because I'm worried that if I do, Luke is going to do so many terrible things to not only me, but to many other people. Everytime I try to resist him, he hurts me and whatever person he sees that he considers a loser. I wish that night 2 years ago never happened.

_Flashback_

_"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked the nurse._

_"It's hard to say exactly, but if she responds to the surgery we give her, she should be fine." The nurse said._

_Luke's mother was the one in the hospital. She was at the game Luke was playing. It was Goode High vs New York High School. She was walking from the concessing stan to her car so she could head home, but she was tackled by one the football players. She was tackled pretty hard appearently, because when we all went to her, it didn't look like she was breathing, she looked like she lost her life, and she looked a little limped. It was horrible. Ever since then, Luke has been the monster he is today. His mother is still alive, but she's forced to live in the hospital because the impact of her fall and tackle did some severe brain damage to her._

_"Is she okay?" Luke asked worridly._

_"They said they don't know. She's hardly responding right now." I said._

_He had a lot of anger in his eyes. Then he just ran out of the hospital. I would have gone after him, but I had a feeling it was best if I let Luke alone for a little while. When the next day came, I arranged for him and I to have a romantic dinner at T.J. Willies. I showed up and waited for Luke for about half an hour, but he never showed up. So I called him to see what was going on. When he answered, I was relieved, but not happy on what I got from the call._

_"Hey Luke, where are you?" I asked._

_"Leave me alone. I don't want to be anywhere near you." Luke shouted._

_I couldn't help but feel hurt and broken after he said that. "But Luke, don't you remember I made dinner plans for us tonight?" I asked._

_"Fuck you and fuck off. I don't need anything from you. He shouted to me, and then he hung up on me._

_I couldn't believe what I just heard. Now, I can't look at Luke the same way anymore. I know what happened must be hard on him, but he didn't have to go this far for being in so much pain. Does he not know the pain he just caused me? I feel so many tears from my eyes. And now, I'm running out of T.J.s and driving home with a broken heart. I knew from that moment that Luke would never be the same, and that "us" would never be the same._

_End of Flashback_

"What did I do to you?" I heard someone say, awakening me from my memories of the past. I look to see Luke holding a kid by the neck of his shirt.

"You are a loser Valdez, and when I find losers, I teach them the consequences of them being who they are." Luke snarled, and was about to slam his fist right in Valdez's face, when someone took hold of Luke's fist, preventing him from hitting Valdez.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size Castellen. The other boy said. I had no idea who he was, but he was the most attractive boy I've ever laid my eyes on. I know, I really shouldn't be thinking anything like that with me having a boyfriend and everything, but I can't help it. I've never seen anyone like him before. He looks like someone who would be considered popular. He's defending someone who needs help, he has jet black hair, tan skin, lean and muscular body, and sea green eyes. He's perfect.

"Jackson? Why are you still denying that you belong in my group and not these losers? Luke sneered. Jackson? As in Percy Jackson? I've never met him before, but Luke has mentioned him. Luke believes all the kids at school that are considered popular are to be with Luke and his gang. Percy Jackson is considered popular from what I've heard. Most people who are offered a place in Luke's gang would accept, but from what hear, everytime this Percy Jackson is offered to be in Luke's gang, he refuses and declines. I wasn't sure if Luke was serious about that or not, but I can definitely see he was. I'm very shocked by this, but at the same time very happy. If there's actually a person that refuses Luke so much, then he's abviously a good person.

"The only losers that are in this school are you and your gang Luke. Leo is perfectly fine the way he is, as am I. I'll never be in you gang Luke. Also, I'll only repeat this once, Let Leo go." He said.

"And what if I don't?" Luke asked.

"You know just as well as everyone else, I'm just as skilled of a fighter as you are. So unless you want to be utterly humiliated in front of the entire school, I suggest you let him go. He said. I could tell be the look in his eyes that he was dead serious on what he said. I can't help but find his features and heroics very, very, sexy. Luke actually looked scared of him. I can see why he wants Percy Jackson to be in his gang. Luke let Leo go and ran out of the cafiteria. I watched him leave until I couldn't see him anymore. Then, I turned my attention back to Percy and Leo.

"Are you okay Leo?" Percy asked with so much concern.

"Yeah, I am now, thanks to you. Thank you Percy." Leo said.

"You're welcome, anything for my friends. Come on Leo, how about I take you out and get you some lunch." Percy offered. He so nice and sweet to him. Why can't Luke be anything like him. I don't know if this is a good thing for me to want or not, but I'd kill to have a boyfriend like that. I have a feeling that Luke may not be right for me now. Something inside of me tells me that I should be with Percy Jackson now.

"I'd like that. Thank you Percy. Can we go to Wendy's?" Leo asked.

"Anything you want buddy. Let's go." Percy said as they were leaving. I can't help but to keep his appearence in my head. Even when he's gone, I can't get him out of my head. It's official, I want him. I just hope I can find the courage I need to try to face Luke about this, and to ask for Percy's heart.

**That's it for chapter 1. There are some things I need to tell you all about this. This story will not just be my story. I recently made a fanfic friend, Daughterofwater22. She is without a doubt my biggest fanfiction fan, because all the stories I've finished and are still working on, she loves. I even told her about all of the stories I plan to make in the future. She and I have developed a strong friendship, and she would like to have a share in my stories and be co-author. To show my appriciating to her, she is now the co-author for some of my fanfiction ideas. She will be helping me with this new fanfiction, and few others after this one. So, as you read and enjoy this story, be sure to give half of your pleasure and appriciation of this story to her. I will be doing all of the odd numbered chapters, and she will be doing all of the even numbered chapters. Together, she and I will make this one of the best fanfictions you'll ever read.**

**Sorry that I haven't updated for any of my stories for a while by the way. I honestly tried to update for them, but things have been rough for me. And to make things even harder, they're getting even rougher. But I swear, I will finish my stories.**

**Daughterofwater22, I'm sorry that I kept you waiting. I tried to post this sooner, but thing got harder for me. My parents were also trying to keep me busy. School and my parents are trying to keep me preoccupied, and I know you'll be going threw some of the same things too. I won't rush you at all. Take your time as you make your chaptersI'll be waiting for your chapter. Docx it to me as soon as you can. **_**Titanking666.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Wendy's Fight

_**Sometimes, Popularity and Popularity Don't Belong Together**_

**Introduction: Annabeth has been dating Luke since freshman year, but doesn't love him the way she used to. Now, she has her eyes set on a boy who some consider popular, but who doesn't consider himself popular, Percy Jackson, the rebel of popularity in Goode High. Annabeth intends to make him hers.**

**A/N: So, hey guys, nice to see you, first of all, chapter one was done by ma co-author titanking666 so he has all the odd numbers and I have the even and second of all, just enjoy the story. Everything belongs too Rick blah blah blah.**

Percy's POV  
_"I'd like that. Thank you Percy. Can we go to Wendy's?" Leo asked._ Wendy's. Making burgers and chili since '69. So I was just walking by, and then I see that asshole, Luke, bullying Leo. I see Annabeth staring at him with disapproval. Yeah, she's pretty nice, I would say, but she could've stood up to Luke right up there. Instead, she just watches. Watches and watches. So I decided to stand up to Luke. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size Castellan?" I said, pretty bravely. "Jackson? Why are you still denying that you belong in my group and not these losers?" Luke sneered. (I know, pretty messed up, isn't he, am I right? ) "The only losers that are in this school are you and your gang Luke. Leo is perfectly fine the way he is, as am I. I'll never be in you gang Luke. Also, I'll only repeat this once, let Leo go." I retorted. "And what if I don't?" Luke asked.  
"You know just as well as everyone else, I'm just as skilled of a fighter as you are. So unless you want to be utterly humiliated in front of the entire school, I suggest you let him go." I said. He backed away, with a look that clearly said, _This isn't over. _I looked back at him, this time my look said, _Well, it is now. _So what happened at Wendy's you ask? Well, it starts out like this. "Mm. Thanks, Perce." Leo said, stuffing his face with a hamburger. "Hey, no prob dude." I said, reassuringly. "Whoa." Leo said. "What?" I asked.  
"Someone just started a food fight. And it looks like two chicks started it." Leo said, with his eyes wide open. "IT WAS MINE FIRST!" A voice shouted. "NO, IT'S MINE!" Another one screamed. They started to throw food at each other. "FOOD FIGHT!" Someone yelled. You want me to tell you what happened next? Weeeell, it happened like this. "Leo, we've got to get out of here." I said. "But-but my beautiful burger. And what about my fries?" Leo said. "Just put it in the bag." I said using a tray to shield us. "Okay." Leo said.  
We dodged nuggets, buns, meat, ketchup, mustard, and the worst one: chili. It was thrown all over the place, walls, pictures, bins, clothes, and even at the workers. "DOOOOOOOOOOOR!" Leo shouted. We opened it together as fast as a small chili was thrown at us. "Well. I'm never going to Wendy's again." I said. "Suit yourself." Leo said as he began to eat the leftovers of his lunch.

After that experience, we went back to school. Going to classes, talking to friends during homeroom, making fun of Luke, and passing notes to each other while the teacher doesn't see. _RINNNNGGG. _"Class is dismissed, you may go home." The teacher said. I walked to a certain curly haired, Rasta cap wearing guy. "Hey Grover." I said. "Hey, Percy. You hear the news? Someone started a food fight at the Wendy's near Goode." he said. "Oh yeah." I smiled. "So much for just one bag of it." he snickered. "Yup. Well, see ya round, bro." I said, waving goodbye. "Bye, Perce." he said in reply. "Hey." A voice said behind me. "Uh, hi?" I said turning around. It was Annabeth. "Um, I'd like your help with something." Annabeth said. "What is it?" I asked. "You're on the swim team? Right?" She asked. "Yeah." I said. "Well, I was thinking about joining the girls' swim team here. But I don't know how to do the backstroke. So I was thinking about asking you." She explained. "Yeah, sure," I said. "How about tomorrow around 4:00?" "Sounds great."

Annabeth's POV  
Yes! I just scored a date with Percy Jackson! Er, kind of a date, but still counts! I ran all the way home and greeted my mom. "Hi, sweetie!" Mom, (her name's Athena) said. "Mom, I got an A+ on my biology test! The teacher loved it so much she gave me 15 extra points!" I said excitedly. "That's fantastic, hon!" She said. "Oh, and got an A on my pop quiz! I can't wait to tell dad!" I shouted. "That's great! Oh, can you tell your brother to get his clothes?" she asked. "Yeah, sure." I said. "Thanks, sweetie." she said. "MAAAAAAAAAAALLLLCOLMMMM!" I shouted. "Yeah?" A voice said. "Mom wants you to get you clothes." I shouted back. "Okay. Be down there in a sec." Malcolm shouted down. I went up stairs to my room. I laid down staring at the walls love struck thinking about a certain raven-haired green-eyed boy. I thought to myself, _T__hat's a great idea I came up with. I'll see his abs. His hard, beautiful abs. _"ANNABETH SOPHIA GRACE! COME DOWN HERE!" A voice shouted. "Oops!" I shouted a little loud. I came down. "Annabeth, I called out your name 5 times!" Athena shouted. "Sorry, mom. I was kinda tired today, but I'll do extra chores!" I suggested. "No, it's okay, just don't do it again, alright?" she said, her shoulders relaxing a little. "I need you to get the groceries on Friday, cause I have an appointment with the doctor." she said. "Oh, sure," I said. "Thanks hon. Do you have any homework?" she asked. "No, so I'm just gonna take a nap and then read." I said. "Okay." she said, going back to her Time magazine. I went back to my room. I turned on my Ipod and listened to my playlists. I felt in the mood for love songs so I put it on shuffle.

_I don't know but I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I know you better  
_

_I am trying not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you.  
I'm falling for you.

Falling. That's it. That's the word I'm looking for. I am falling for him. I'm falling for Percy Jackson.

**So that's it guys, I hope you liked this chapter, and one more thing. HOUSE OF HADES CAME OUT TODAY! I AM SO EXCITED TO GET IT! I am itching to get it! I just can't wait. So, I guess that's it. Keep calm, read on, and HASTA LUEGO! Yup, I do goodbyes! Well...Daughterofwater22, out.**


	3. Chapter 3: How to do the backstroke

**A/N: This story has had a very great start. Thank you for your support. Here's chapter 3.**

Percy's POV

Confused. That's the word that describes me as of this moment. What is up with Annabeth? During lunch, she just sitting down and watching the scenery. Now, she asks me if I could help her learn how to do backstrokes. I never pictured her much as a swimmer, maybe like a track runner, but not a swimmer. Isn't she also Luke's girlfriend? I know Luke has a girlfriend, but I don't know who. I guess it is her, but why didn't she try to convince me to join Luke like how he and all of his friends do?

All these thought kept roaming around my head as I was making my way home. They made me wonder how Annabeth could be Luke's girlfriend. Annabeth didn't seem like a terrible person, or anything like Luke. Luke is one of those people you could consider heartless, Annabeth on the other hand, she didn't look like she fit in the heartless phrase. But, then again, I don't really know anything about her, so I can't go into assumptions right now. I just hope I'm making the right choice in hanging out with her.

I enter my house to find Tyson in the family room.

"PERCY!" Tyson yelled and came crashing into me with a hug. Tyson is my five year old little brother.

"Hey Tyson, how are you buddy? I asked.

"Good. Mom and dad are having a dinner meeting, so mom said you have to cook supper." Tyson said. He really does know how to keep himself happy.

"Alright then, how about spaghetti?" I asked.

"Hooray, spaghetti!" Tyson shouted then took off running happily around the house. He's quite a cheerful little guy. That's what I love about him. He's actually quite a handsome guy for a five year old. He has our father's charm.

-LINEBREAK- (I'll stop boring you with that, and get to Percy's day at school.)

To say that this was an awkward day is a complete understandment. Grover apparently saw Annabeth coming over to me yesterday and asked me what she wanted and why. I told him everything and he was surprised to say the very least. I guess he knew her better than how I did. I wanted to ask him how he knew her or how he knows about her more than I do, but I decided against it. After all, maybe he doesn't know her at all. Maybe he's just surprised that Annabeth, the most popular girl in school perhaps, is asking me to teach her how to swim a little. After all, how often would you see a popular kid asking someone for help. I just hope she isn't just doing this for some sick game that she has in mind for someone.

All of my classes went by pretty fast. The rest of the day pretty much went the same as most other days. I, making sure no one is bullied. Me, making sure Luke isn't up to anything bad again. Me, not making myself a part of Luke's gang. And last but not least, me struggling to do well in school.

Now, it's the end of school today, and I go at the swimming pool in the gym. It was 3:30, so that means Annabeth won't be showing up for another half hour. So to kill some time while I wait for her, I put my headphones on, and I begin listening to Metallica. **(an: I know Percy probably isn't in to heavy metal stuff, but that's the music I like. So, I'm gonna make that the music he likes.)** I love Metallica because their songs represent life. Their songs have so many meanings to them, that you could actually learn a whole lot from them. Sometimes, their songs even represent how I feel about something or how my emotions are at the moment. They really help me find a way to get through life better. **(an:This is all me by the way.)** I'm listening to their black album made in 1991. The songs on this album are _Enter Sandman, Sad But True, Holier Than Thou, The Unforgiven, Wherever I May Roam, Don't Tread On Me, Through The Never, Nothing Else Matters, Of Wolf And Man, The God That Failed, My Friend of Misery, _and_ The Struggle Within._ **(an: Listen to Metallica's black album. It's an awesome album.)**

So, I'm about halfway through Metallica's black album, when I see Annabeth coming in through the doors. She was already in her swim suit. I had to admit, she was breath taking. Gray eyes, blond hair in a ponytail, smooth looking skin, athletic body, I can see why Luke would actually keep her as his girlfriend. She was so good looking.

_WAIT, WHAT? NO, I CAN'T THINK THAT WAY TOWARDS HER. I CAN FALL IN LOVE WITH ANYONE EVER AGAIN. I ALREADY HAD MY HEART BROKEN ONCE, I DON'T NEED IT BROKEN ALL OVER AGAIN. _I shouted in my head. (Yeah, I do that)

I keep thinking this with my eyes closed, when I feel someone shaking my shoulder. I knew it was Annabeth because she and I were the only people in the gym right now.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little rough right now. But let's not dwell on that. I'll go get my swim trunks on, and then we'll get started." I said.

"Okay." She replied.

Annabeth's POV

I'm really nervous right now. I hope I don't make a total fool out of myself. I already came in with my swim suit on. I changed as soon as I got here, I thought that if I had it on as soon as I got here, it would probably impress Percy. Maybe, get him to fall for me a lot faster than what I'm hoping for. It looked like it was working at first when I saw him staring at me, but when I saw him turn away and close his eyes really tightly; it looked like he was struggling from some type of pain. I just hope doesn't mean he already has a girlfriend. Otherwise, I'm doing all of this for nothing.

When I see him coming back, I was shocked. Even Luke had nothing on him. Tanned, lean, muscular, sexy abs, where does a guy get a body like that from?

"If you don't mind me asking, what problem do you have with back strokes?" He asked me.

"I'm a little bit of a hydrophobic, and I'm kind of slow with back strokes." I explained.

"Alright then, are you ready to begin?" He asks.

"Yeah, so how do I do the back strokes?" I ask.

"Follow my every move." He said and I do my best to exactly what he does. I didn't think this would be so hard. But doing it perfectly or whatever is actually a bit of a challenge. Everything he says, I do.** (an: Sorry if this hardly sounds right. I've never explained how to swim before.)**

"First, push off the wall, on your back, in a streamline position. Second, after your initial burst of speed from the push off, while you are still underwater in a streamline position, begin several dolphin kicks prior to rising to the surface. Make sure to surface before 15 meters. Third, once you are about to surface, immediately switch from dolphin kick to flutter kick. Fourth, as you emerge from the water pull your bottom hand through the backstroke pull pattern as quickly as possible. Follow the break-out stroke with three rapid stroke cycles. Finally, kick your legs up onto the surface of the water, it helps you to increase your speed." He explained.

We went through these lessons for about an hour. It was past five when we stopped. Percy said the amount of time spent on swimming should at least be an hour at the max. Longer is okay, but shorter is hardly trying to make progress, at least that's what he said. Now we were drying off and getting ready to get dressed.

"How do you feel about back strokes now, Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"A lot better, but I honestly think I can do better. (Just to spend more time with you, that is.)" I said.

"If you want, I can teach you few other ways to do back strokes next week, and we can see which way you do best in." He suggested.

"(He seems to be reading my mind, just from a different point of view than me.) That sounds great. I'd love to learn more. Thank you." I said.

"Alright then, see you at school tomorrow." He said as he left.

"See you tomorrow Percy." I replied happily.

As I got my clothes on and headed home, I keep a huge smile on my face. This hour of my life is without the best hour of my life. I got a chance to great a view of him in a swimming suit. I was dying for more. The only weird thing though was that there were times were when Percy was really close to me, he had some sort of pained look on him. Was there something about me that disturbed him? Was he uncomfortable being so close to me? Was there something about me he didn't like? I really want to know what's wrong. Maybe if I give him reasons to fall for me, I can get the answer out of him. I was determined to make him fall for me. I haven't felt like this towards anyone in so long. There's no way I'm gonna let him slip out of my grasp that easily.

**That's it for chapter 3. Sorry if the spacing is a little off. I got a new laptop, and apparently, Microsoft Word works differently than on my computer. I'll be using my laptop for my fanfictions now. It's a lot easier than my computer.**

**Daughterofwater22, If you have any questions about where I'm going with this story right now, PM me and I'll tell you. **

**Thanks for reading. Now review, follow, and favor. Later, **_**Titanking666.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Dissecting Frogs

**Hi**,** hi, hi! Sorry for the delay, school's been giving me a shitload of homework. But, here's chapter 4. Btw, I don't own anything.**

Annabeth's POV

Oh...my...gosh. I saw it in his eyes for a moment. We stared at each other, the spark...for a moment. He seemed hurt. Broken. Like, someone had cheated on him. Whoever she was, she must have been really important to him. And she's a bitch. A bitch for leaving Percy. But she also gave me a chance to have him. "Annabeth?" a voice said, jolting me to reality. "Oh, sorry, I was thinking." I said. "Mhm. And I was watching animals get slaughtered. Annie, we all _know _you were daydreaming about a boy." Thalia, my best friend said. Thalia, best friends since we were 7, animal lover, vegetarian, boyfriend of Nico Di Angelo (Percy's cousin), and did I mention best friend? "No, I have Luke." I tried to say convincingly. "Tell me, Annie, there's something wrong with Luke?" she said. When we were all younger, Thalia and the others had a little running joke that Luke and I had crushes on each other. "Thalia, there's nothing wrong with him, it's fine." I assured her. "Annie, that's a ton of bullshit. Tell me the truth or suffer the consequences." she said with a death glare. (Her glares are pretty scary) "Or what?" I said. "Or...TICKLE MONSTER WILL COME GET YOU!" Thalia said. She plowed me down and got on top of me.  
"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" she yelled. "What?" I said. "Okay. TICKLE MONSTER!" Thalia shouted. My ribs started to sting with pain. "AHAHAHA...stahahahahap...pleahease...HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA!" I laughed. "Nope," Thalia said, still tickling me. "Not until you tell me." she finished. "OHOHHKAY...Luke...haha...h-he...HAHAHAHAHA...does n't...hahaha...l-love m-me...the way..ahahahaha...HAHAHA...he u-used to." I choked out. "Okay." Thalia said, getting off me. "That little fucker. I am _so_ gonna kill him." Thalia said, her eyes red with anger. "No, I'm gonna break up with him. Besides, there's another guy." "Tell me." Thalia said. "Nooooo, I don't want to." I complained. "Oh, tickle monster?" She said. "Okay, okay! It's Percy." I said. "OOOH! Nico's cousin! Well missy, you are gonna try your bestest to get him!" Thalia poked me. "I know, Thals. And bestest isn't a word."

~few days later~

Percy's POV  
"So, class, today we are going to dissect a frog!" the teacher announced. "EW! THAT'S GROSS AS FUCK!" a girl screamed. "Language, Mrs. Tanaka. And it's for 50% of your grade. Anyways, pick your partners." "Hey, Percy. You wanna be partners?" a voice said. I turned around. It was Annabeth. "Oh, hey Annabeth. Eh, why not?" I said. "Awesome." she said. "Now, for that cursed language," The science teacher, Mrs. Johnson, said, staring pointedly at Drew. "Drew will be giving your frogs to you." "Ugh! What did I do to deserve this?!" she yelled. "Now, now. Hand out the frogs." "So, how much do you know about biology?" Annabeth asked me. "Mm, enough to get at least a B-." I replied. "I know enough to get an A+." she bragged. "Well, well, well. Aren't you a smarty pants?" I said. "It's because I spend my time studying instead of playing Black Ops 2." she joked. "Well, I'll have you know Black Ops 2 Is an amazing game!" I said in her face. "Here's your frog." Drew said monotonously. "This guy must have had fly burgers all the time cause he is one big frog!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Class, who would like to explain the life cycle of a frog?" Mrs. Johnson said. Annabeth raised her hand. "Yes, Mrs. Chase?" she said. "The frog starts as a egg, a tadpole, almost frog, and then an adult." Annabeth answered. "That's correct. 10 more points for you. Again." Mrs. Johnson muttered. "Your new nickname is Wise Girl." I decided. "If that's mine, yours is Seaweed Brain." she replied. "Touché." I said. "Alright class, get your cutting knives." Mrs. Johnson instructed. "Now slit the throat down to its stomach." "You want me to do it?" I asked. "No I'm a girl who likes to get her hands dirty." Annabeth replied. I smiled. "Dirty mind." she said. "Get the scissors and cut a line through the middle." "At least let me do some things." I said. "Fine." she backed off. "Get the scalpel and pull out the lungs."

_-timeskip to last step-_ **(an: btw, you'll be seeing a lot of these by me)**

"Split the heart in two with your blade." "Alright, I'll be walking around to see if you're done your paragraphs experiment." "How well do you think we did?" I asked. "Really good." Annabeth said. Mrs. Johnson walked over to us. "Very good guys." "Yes! A+!" Annabeth shouted and hugged me. "Oh...uh...sorry." Annabeth said awkwardly. "No, it's, it's okay." I said. We both turned away. "Oooooohhhhhh." some people said. "Shut up." Annabeth said. "Looks like Annie got herself a little crush over here." Clarisse said mockingly."OOOHHH!" her lackeys sang in harmony. "Leave her alone." I said. "Oh, he's even standing up for her." Clarisse said, amused. "Whatever. I'm just gonna go." Annabeth said. The bell rang, calling us for lunch. "See you at lunch, Prissy." Clarisse said. Oh how much I hated her. "Hey Perce." Nico said. "Hey, Nico." I said. "What are you gonna get for lunch?" he asked. "Probably Subway's." I said. "Cool. I'm going there too." he replied.

~Subway's~  
"Uh, meat ball marinara, please?" Nico said. _DING DING. "_Well, well. Look who's here." Clarisse said. "Clarisse, just go." I said. "What makes you think I'll do that?" she sneered. (which was real ugly) "YOU CRAZY STALKER LADY!" Nico shouted. "What the hell did he say?" Clarisse asked. "You're a stalker." I said. "Wha? No, I was just going to Subway!" she yelled. "Hey, you gonna order?" one of the workers shouted. "Wait a sec," I said. "What's the real reason you came here, Clarisse? Or should I say stalker?" I asked her. "I-I was just gonna order food! Like you losers!" she exclaimed. "Mhm. _Suuuuure._" Nico said. "What-whatever! I'm too good for this anyways!" Clarisse said and then stormed out the door. "Ahahahahaha, in your face, Clarisse!" Nico laughed. "Now, back to the sandwiches. I'll have an Oven Roasted Chicken." I said.

**Dats it! Did you enjoy? Yeah, I do humor in restaurants a lot. Inspired by true moment at Subway's. Any of you read the House of Hades? I _need_ to get the book. My friends are bragging about it and they told me about SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER (SPOILER; Nico being gay before) I absolutely hate them for telling me that. IT'S HORRIBLE! But I still ship Thalico. Well, keep calm and read on, my friends. *starts to speak in a Russian accent* GOODBYE!**


End file.
